Momentos
by Ryoshi Un
Summary: Quando a verdadeira amizade está sempre ao lado para ajudar o verdadeiro amor acontecer, quando se está em um lugar cheio de poesia e magia (e quando regras são apenas coisas feitas para serem quebradas), tudo pode acontecer como na beleza de um sonho.
1. Ato I

ATO I  
  
Os Marotos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
- Pontas! Pontas, tá acordado?  
  
- Shh! Cala a boca Sirius! Quer acordar o Rabicho?  
  
Tiago e Sirius sussurravam por entre os lençóis do dormitório às dez para as três da manhã. Sirius estava ansioso e continuou falando:  
  
- Cutuca o Aluado. Eu pego o mapa e espero vocês na escada.  
  
- Certo, cuidado com os elfos, eles devem estar no Salão à esta hora.  
  
Sirius calçou seus mocassins de couro de pelúcio, puxou um rolo de pergaminho de um buraco na cabeceira da cama e escorregou para fora dos lençóis, enquanto Remo acordava atordoado. Em cinco minutos estavam entre os elfos que arrumavam o Salão Comunal. As duas espécies ignoravam-se mutuamente.  
  
- Por que diabos vocês me acordaram? Vocês podem fazer isso sozinhos. - Remo estava com os olhos semicerrados ainda, e susteve um bocejo.  
  
- Ah, Aluado! Quando se trata de noites não tem ninguém melhor que você! E você sabe que o Pontas não é ninguém sem mim!  
  
- É, sem o Almofadinhas eu sou como... Como um ornitorrinco sem bico, não é mesmo?  
  
- Parem de me chamar assim! Eu detesto esse apelido, vocês sabem!  
  
- Shh! Falem baixo vocês dois. Vão acordar o chato do Rabicho!  
  
- Não vamos não. Eu me encarreguei de descarregar um Feitiço de Estuporação nele antes de sair do quarto - Disse Tiago brandindo a varinha como um troféu.  
  
- Cara... Ainda bem que eu não sou seu fã, ou poderia acordar com a cueca cheia de Fadas Mordentes! - Sirius fez uma cara de falsa idolatria, seguida por uma de dor enquanto colocava as mãos entre as pernas.  
  
Eles caminharam até uma mesa próxima à lareira. Sirius abriu o pergaminho e apontou a varinha:  
  
- Juro solenemente que estou mal-intencionado! - Ele soltou um risinho - Nossa! Essa frase nunca fez tanto sentido!  
  
Remo e Tiago abafaram risos enquanto examinavam o mapa.  
  
Filch não seria problema, estava rondando a torre da Sonserina do outro lado do castelo e a aliada nova dele, aquela maldita gata, parecia estar parada no Salão Principal. Tiago, principal interessado naquilo, foi o primeiro a vibrar:  
  
- Tá beleza!  
  
- Ainda acho que isso vai dar merda, podem escrever! - Remo dava uma de consciência do trio.  
  
- Sabe, você deveria se transformar num grilo, não num lobo. - Riu Tiago, enquanto os outros fizeram cara de incompreensão. - Ah! Se vocês tivessem nascido trouxas conheceriam o bom e velho Pinocchio. Depois eu conto pra vocês, não quero falar de tocos de madeira e baleias gigantes esta noite.  
  
Ele enrolou o mapa, guardou no bolso das vestes e virou o rosto, olhando para Remo. Sirius fez o mesmo gesto.  
  
- O que é que vocês querem? Vocês têm o mapa. Usem-no!  
  
- Você conhece metade das passagens da nossa torre de cór, Aluado. Não custa nada.  
  
- Por isso que vocês me acor...  
  
- Óbvio. Pra ouvir sermão é que não foi. - Sirius tinha começado a balançar para frente e para trás de tão ansioso.  
  
- Sirius, eu é que deveria estar ansioso, não você!  
  
- Ah, Pontas, você sabe que eu não resisto a uma boa sacanagem!  
  
Tiago olhou para ele com um olhar fulminante, e ele percebeu o que havia dito.  
  
- Ahn... Err... Não foi nesse sentido, eu quis dizer... Você sabe... Uma sem-vergonhice é sempre legal e... Não! Não é isso que eu... Pontas! Pontas, abaixa essa varinha! Sou eu, o Almofadinhas, lembra?  
  
- CORNUCOPIA!  
  
- No rosto não! - Sirius protegeu o rosto com as mãos, e recebeu um jorro de luz azul nelas. Quando a luz cessou, ele passou as mãos na face procurando alguma coisa incomum e soltou um suspiro de alívio ao perceber que tudo estava normal.  
  
Mas Remo e Tiago riam com as mãos na boca, o rosto vermelho de tentar abafar os sons.  
  
- O que foi? Falem! O que foi? Eu virei o Ranhoso? Oh, meu Deus! Devo estar a cara da McGonagall!  
  
- Nah, Sirius - Disse Remo tomando fôlego - Mas digamos que o apelido de Pontas agora se encaixa melhor em você!  
  
Sirius passou as mãos lentamente pela cabeça e encontrou dois chifres longos e curvos.  
  
- Filho de uma Esfinge! Eu te mato, Tiago!  
  
Mas nessa altura os três já estavam rindo tanto que perceberam que seria melhor parar a confusão antes que se atrasassem ou frustrassem de vez o plano acordando toda a Torre.  
  
Remo lançou um contrafeitiço e os três se dirigiram a um castiçal sobre a lareira, que nunca fora usado. Remo girou-o para a esquerda e a tapeçaria por detrás dele se ergueu, revelando um pequeno buraco suficientemente grande para que eles passassem, de gatinhas, um de cada vez.  
  
Remo trançou as mãos e deu apoio para que Tiago e Sirius subissem e, em seguida, foi guinchado pelo último. Eles prosseguiram por manilhas estreitas até chegarem em uma câmara de pedra tosca com outras três passagens iguais a que eles haviam acabado de deixar.  
  
- 'Péra, Aluado. Minhas Costas! Eu acho que deixei elas em algum lugar lá dentro! - Disse Sirius, com o corpo curvado, apontando para a passagem.  
  
- Deixa de drama, Almofadinhas! Por causa da briga dos namoradinhos a gente está atrasado... - Remo lançou um beijo a cada um e desmunhecou de leve. - Vamos.  
  
Ele tomou o túnel da direita e em mais dois minutos estavam abrindo a passagem por detrás do espelho do dormitório das garotas do sétimo ano. Tiago falou para os outros, mais com movimentos de lábios que com sons:  
  
- Vocês ficam. Já volto.  
  
Ele se esgueirou na penumbra por entre as cinco camas do dormitório até achar os cabelos vermelhos de Lílian pendendo para fora de um cortinado, que ele abriu silenciosamente.  
  
O rosto dela era sublime, banhado daquele modo pela luz vacilante do luar que conseguia penetrar as nuvens. Os lábios macios cerrados, como os olhos. Tiago dobrou o corpo sobre a cama e beijou-a. O calor do beijo aumentou quando ela acordou, sobressaltada, mas entendendo no mesmo segundo o que se passava. Ele caiu sentado na cama, ambos sorrindo.  
  
- Desculpa, amor, eu não consegui esperar acordada! - Sussurrou ruborizada.  
  
- Não faz mal, linda. - Desviou o olhar para os lençóis - E então? Vai mesmo?  
  
Tiago não pôde ver, mas Lílian estava tão vermelha que poderia ser confundida com uma maçã. Ela suspirou e após um segundo de silêncio falou uma única palavra.  
  
- Sim.  
  
Ela beijou o rosto de Tiago, que se levantou, oferecendo a mão. Lílian aceitou, e se guinchou da cama.   
  
- Espera. Deixa eu pôr um casaco!  
  
Ela vestiu uma sobrecasaca peluda e foi guiada pela mão de Tiago até a passagem do espelho, mas quando iam entrar, ele esqueceu de abaixar a cabeça e bateu contra a pedra, dolorosamente. Com lágrimas nos olhos, fingindo que nada acontecera, avisou a Lílian que se abaixasse e seguiu por trás dela pela passagem.  
  
Sirius e Remo esperavam o casal na câmara de pedra.  
  
- Os pombinhos reunidos! Não são um belo casal, Sirius? Um veado e uma flor!  
  
- Veado é o pai dos seus filhos, seu lupino! Eu já disse que me transformo em cervo! C-E-R-V-O!  
  
- Tá, tá bom... Remo, não fica com ciúmes do seu namorado, a Lílian é só uma diversão pra ele, não é Lílian?  
  
- Ai, Sirius! Deixa de ser besta! - Tiago olhou para os amigos com satisfação, mas Lílian completou - Você sabe muito bem que o negócio do Ti é o Rabicho!  
  
- Quer humilhar, humilha, Li, mas jogar no chão e sapatear em cima já é sacanagem! - E se virou para os amigos - Tá vendo o que vocês fizeram com a minha namorada, seus canalhas? Agora ela tá parecendo...  
  
- Você, cara! - Disse Sirius com uma expressão intelectual. - Lílian, e aquela garota do sexto ano que...  
  
- Esquece, Almofadinhas. - Interrompeu Lílian - Um garoto da Corvinal foi mais rápido que você.  
  
- Filho duma trasgo manca!  
  
- Esse seria você, amigo. - Disse Remo batendo de leve no ombro de Sirius.  
  
- Você tá falando mal da minha mãe, Aluado?  
  
- Tô.  
  
- Então tá perdoado, dá aqui um abraço! - E forçou um abraço ao amigo.  
  
Tiago olhou os dois e disse:  
  
- Bem, o papo tá bom, a música animada e os casais se dando bem. Mas vamos nessa antes que amanheça, "marotaiada"?  
  
- Mapa! - Disse Remo, erguendo a mão.  
  
- Mapa! - Sirius fez o mesmo.  
  
- Mapa! - Imitou Lílian.  
  
- Mapa! - Caçoou Tiago - Ops! Tá comigo, né? Vejamos! - E puxou o mapa para fora das vestes - Lumus!  
  
Tudo estava bem, segundo o mapa. Remo passou a varinha por ele, traçando um caminho por entre as passagens, que ficou cintilando em verde por alguns segundos, e disse:  
  
- A gente vai passar por baixo dormitótio dos Lufos, vocês têm certeza?  
  
- Você sabe que eu não acredito na existência de Lufos, Aluado. - Caçoou Tiago - Vamos! 


	2. Ato II

ATO II  
  
O Castelo  
  
Eles voltaram pelo buraco da tapeçaria e saíram do Salão Comunal, com muito cuidado para não acordar a Mulher Gorda.  
  
- Vocês já notaram que ela é o único quadro por aqui que não tem nome? "Mulher Gorda"... Sei lá, é cruel de mais!  
  
- Xiu, Lílian! - repreendeu Remo - Você não está acostumada a sair com a gente, mas já sabe que a regra número um é...  
  
- Fazer mais silêncio que um fantasma mudo. Eu sei, Remo. Então siga a regra você também.  
  
Remo sentiu um leve calor nas orelhas e, enquanto continuavam caminhando, agora por uma passagem oculta, Sirius falou:  
  
- Pontas, você pegou sua capa, filho?  
  
- Droga! Esqueci de novo!  
  
- Pra que serve essa capa, mané? Pra esconder sua coleção de revistas de mulher pelada?  
  
- Remo, eu tenho a Lílian, quem precisa destas revista é você, amigo!  
  
Lílian deu um tapa no ombro de Tiago, sorrindo.  
  
- Empresta o mapa de novo, Tiago.  
  
Tiago estendeu o mapa para Remo, que o olhou por alguns instantes e em seguida guardou nas próprias vestes, dizendo:  
  
- Bom, sem a capa, é melhor a gente mudar um pouco o caminho e ir pelas passagens que o Filch não conhece.  
  
- A gente explodiu uma delas semana passada, lembra, Aluado?  
  
- A gente uma vírgula! O Rabicho explodiu! - Reclamou Remo.  
  
- Coitado do moleque, cara, ele só tava querendo assustar aquela gata maldita! - Sirius sabia ser justo quando era necessário.  
  
- Mas era a melhor passagem pro dormitório da Sonserina. Como vamos colar o Ranhoso na cama agora?  
  
Lílian amarrou a cara, numa clara expressão de desaprovação, e começou a dar tapas nas costas de Remo:  
  
- Você... É... Monitor!  
  
- E o Ranhoso... É... Feio! - imitou Sirius.  
  
- Pessoas, resolvam seus problemas sexuais amanhã, por favor, não queremos acordar os quadros, queremos? - Tiago falava em tom conciliador, passando a mão pelos cabelos, sorrido displicentemente.  
  
Eles tornaram a caminhar em silêncio, evitando ao máximo tomar as passagens mais conhecidas, o que fez com que demorassem muito mais que o planejado. Quando chegaram à última câmara antes de seu destino final, a quarta hora do dia estava perto de chegar.  
  
Eles sentaram no chão e raciocinaram por alguns minutos. Lílian entrelaçou os dedos aos de Tiago e deitou a cabeça no ombro do namorado, bocejando. Remo estava claramente com sono e Sirius segurava a cabeça abaixada com ambas as mãos.  
  
- Acho melhor a gente voltar. Tá tarde e eu tô morrendo de sono. - Remo parecia voltar à responsabilidade a cada dez minutos.  
  
- Eu vou ficar com o mapa pra ver se o Filch não vai aparecer, e você vai ficar por que é nosso melhor guia, Aluado. - Disse Sirius, erguendo a cabeça e afastando os longos cabelos negros dos olhos.  
  
- É o que eu ganho por ser amigo do Pontas!  
  
- Maroto uma vez, maroto sempre! - Falou Lílian molemente - E como eu sei disso!  
  
- Escuta Pontas, se a Lili disser "Os Marotos ou eu!" o que você escolhe, cara? - Desafiou Sirius.  
  
- Os Marotos, claro - Antes que Lílian pudesse protestar, ele continuou - Afinal, ela é uma de nós!  
  
Ela sorriu, sem graça, e beijou o rosto de Tiago como quem afaga um cãozinho e diz "Bom garoto!".  
  
- Mas ela não passou pela iniciação.  
  
- Nós não temos iniciação, Aluado. - Riu-se Sirius.  
  
- Ah! É mesmo, tinha esquecido... Então, os pombinhos vão voar ou vão continuar pousados um no outro? Assim eu fico com ciúmes!  
  
Sirius pendeu o corpo pro lado e tentou puxar o rosto de Remo, dizendo:  
  
- Fica assim não, amor, dá um beijinho aqui, dá!  
  
Todos riram, pela primeira vez na noite sem se preocupar com o volume. Estavam numa parte tão isolada do castelo que nem os fantasmas deveriam conhecê-la e, subitamente, Lílian pareceu tomar conhecimento disso:  
  
- Essa câmara... Vocês acham que serve para quê?  
  
- Para alunos transgressores descansarem antes de saírem com a namorada pelos jardins do castelo durante a madrugada, oras. Para que mais? - Remo tinha feito uma falsa expressão pensativa ao dizer isso.  
  
- Amor, a gente já viu tanta coisa totalmente sem propósito nesse castelo, que uma câmara assim se tornou banal.  
  
- É. Eu ainda quero encontrar de novo aquela sala cheia de sapos de chocolate! - Falou Remo lambendo a própria boca.  
  
Lílian bocejou e se aconchegou no peito de Tiago, que começou um cafuné na namorada, após beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça:  
  
- Quer voltar, linda?  
  
- Não, só queria te abraçar um poquinho.  
  
Sirius ficou de pé, entortou a cabeça para o lado e começou a tocar, com a varinha, um violino inexistente:  
  
- Querem o quê? Debussy? Paganini?  
  
- Black Sabbath, amigo Black! - Respondeu Tiago, irônico.  
  
- Ê! Falou o trouxa moderninho! - Brincou Remo.  
  
- Cara, párem com essa mania! Eu nunca fui trouxa! Eu só gosto deles! - E lançou um olhar sorridente para Lílian - Que horas são, Aluado?  
  
- Sem ponteiro, cara! - respondeu Remo mostrando os pulsos para Tiago.  
  
- Sirius? Li?  
  
Os dois responderam negativamente, e Tiago continuou:  
  
- Bom, melhor a gente ir antes que amanheça.  
  
- Vamos então, amor. Remo, pode fazer o favor?  
  
Remo se levantou e olhou atentamente uma das paredes até localizar um tijolo solto, que ele puxou. Aquilo acionou uma magia que fez os tijolos grandes daquela parede se reorganizarem e abrirem um largo portal para os jardins ao lado esquerdo do castelo, o mais isolado. Daquele lado estava o dormitório da Lufa-Lufa e, mais atrás, o da Sonserina.  
  
A luz do luar era como um holofote e podia-se ver com clareza as cores de cada uma das flores que coalhavam aquele lugar. Tiago e Lílian se levantaram e saíram da câmara, indo de encontro à suave e refrescante brisa da noite. O ar tinha um cheiro estranho, como de lavanda misturada com vapor d'água.  
  
Sirius apertou a mão de Tiago e sussurrou algumas palavras ao pé de seu ouvido, que o outro retribuiu com um sorriso.  
  
Remo aproximou-se e, após acenar para Lílian, dirigiu-se com uma voz fria e paternal para um Tiago que passava a mão esquerda pelos cabelos:  
  
- Pontas, pres'tenção: Se alguém se aproximar das janelas desse lado, eu vou lançar algumas faíscas verdes e prata para o céu, assim, se desconfiarem de algo, pensarão em um aluno da Sonserina. Se virem estas faíscas é importante que não saiam correndo, mas sim esperem um minuto e venham calmamente para cá. O sinal para vocês correrem será de faíscas amarelas.  
  
Tiago fez como se estivesse anotando tudo o que Remo falara, e disse:  
  
- O.k., mamãe. Não falaremos com estranhos, nem aceitaremos doces de duendes. Mais alguma coisa?  
  
- Sim. - Remo sorriu, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Tiago - Divirtam-se. 


End file.
